


Team Building Exercises

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multi, Overstimulation, Parasites, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: Quiet was about to find herself a good angle to watch this and shove a hand down her panties when Miller suddenly startled, staring past Venom’s shoulder through his skewed aviators. Staring right at her. “What the fuck is she doing here,” he growled, his milky eyes so full of hatred it was like he was ripping her to shreds with his gaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "V and Quiet have some fun with Kaz, including Quiet w/ a strap on and V double penetrating Kaz's cute lil ass"

Quiet thought herself a fairly _patient_ person, moreso after “joining” Diamond Dogs. She used to be a lot rasher, a lifetime ago. But “Quiet” needed to be on her best behavior at all times, not scare the delicate sensibilities of the same men who leered at her non-stop, take all of _Commander Miller's_ hatred and mistrust. She didn’t even roll her eyes at him as much as Ocelot did. 

And she knew Miller had an influence on Venom that nobody else could match. Quiet wasn’t jealous. She could definitely accept Venom fucking Kaz every now and again, especially since he tended to share the tastier details the next day. 

She wasn’t jealous, but right now she was slightly _miffed_ , because she’d made it all the way up to Venom’s little-used office up on the Command Strut, and it was a long way even when you’re inhumanly fast, and now _Kaz_ was there. 

Quiet was horny. She hadn’t gone on a mission in over a week and all she wanted was to sit on Venom’s face until he choked in that cute way she liked so much but she couldn’t do that while that asshole was in there bothering him, could she. 

So she waited. She couldn’t even get in the room because Miller could see her - she still hadn’t figured out why and honestly didn’t care but it was a little annoying. She had to sit outside the office, idle and invisible, and listen to the mind shatteringly boring chatter from inside. 

“Kaz,” rumbled Venom, and damn if that voice didn’t go straight to her clit some days, especially when it was so low and caring. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” snapped Miller, not sounding fine at all. 

“When’s the last time you slept?”

“It’s not your business, Boss.”

Quiet closed her eyes and listened carefully. She could hear Venom’s rough fingertips thread on Miller’s stubbled cheek. 

“It is my business if you work yourself sick,” said Venom quietly. 

Quiet shuffled, squeezing her thighs together, feeling a little warm. Well. This wasn’t going the way she’d hoped, but she maybe she could still have some fun. 

“Snake....” Miller’s voice was rough and tired and needy. He wasn’t Quiet’s type, but she could appreciate somebody that sounded this desperate for a good hard dicking. She knew how _that_ felt.

She waited for a really long time, just listening to the soft kissing noises. When she heard the sound of paperwork hitting the floor, she couldn’t play good girl anymore, and phased through the wall. 

The show was getting started. Paper was still fluttering to the floor as Venom pushed Miller onto the desk, the crutch abandoned and Miller’s arm wrapped around Venom’s neck. Venom was already hooking Miller’s bad leg around his waist. 

Quiet was about to find herself a good angle to watch this and shove a hand down her panties when Miller suddenly startled, staring past Venom’s shoulder through his skewed aviators. Staring right at her. 

“What the fuck is she doing here,” he growled, his milky eyes so full of hatred it was like he was ripping her to shreds with his gaze. 

Venom turned his head, looking at her as well even if he couldn’t know that. With a sigh, she assumed her physical form again. She saw Venom’s eye widen and then soften as it ran over her body, spotting all the telltale signs that she was aroused. She knew he could smell it from a mile away now that she was fully corporeal. 

“From the looks of it, enjoying the show,” he rumbled. 

Miller tried to jostle him off. Venom held him still without any effort. “I’m not...!”

“Shhh,” breathed Venom, his mechanical hand slowly closing around Miller’s neck, squeezing with a quiet whirr. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not...! Nothing is...!”

“She’s not going to harm either of us.”

“Snake,” growled Miller. 

The metal fingers tightened a little, enough for Miller’s breath to hitch. “It’s time you accept her as a part of us,” he said slowly. His voice was soft, but firm. Quiet could feel her panties get increasingly wetter. “A part of me.”

Miller’s fingers tightened in the back of Venom’s shirt, but he did not reply, his mouth pressed into a tight angry line. 

Quiet stepped closer. He recoiled, but couldn’t go far, still pressed into the desk by Venom’s weight, pinned by his hands on his thigh and neck. 

She smiled, and undid the knot of her bra, letting it unfurl off her breasts. A motherfucking olive branch if she’d ever seen one, that was. When she’d woken up that morning she was not expecting she’d be flashing her tits to the base’s commander, and yet here she was - doing the unthinkable once again because that was just what Venom _did_ to her. 

Miller - no, _Kaz_ \- was momentarily distracted from his hatred, his eyes darting down to look at her breasts. Quiet arched her back with pride. One thing she did not have to attribute to the parasites - she’d always had a magnificent rack. 

Kaz turned his head with a grunt of disgust. 

Quiet climbed on the desk, grabbed his head, and shoved his face into her tits. 

_Nobody_ paid so little respect to her titties and lived. 

Kaz gasped, tensing up as if she was about to murder him. The sharp edges of his glasses would have been poking her if she could feel pain below gunshot level anymore. Instead, she made sure to smear her nipples over the lenses before picking them off his face. Give him something to remember afterwards. 

Venom laughed. His hand hadn’t left Kaz’s throat, it brushed her ribs as she maneuvered Kaz’s face better into her chest, feeling the tickle of his stubble on the underside of her breasts. It was nothing like Venom’s thick, wiry beard, it was soft and downy, like a cat’s fur. She had not expected that.

If she still breathed, she would have gasped when she felt Kaz’s lips open and press against her skin, wet and warm. She maneuvered him better, his tongue trailing across her skin and waking the thirsty, hungry parasites in her. Kaz closed his lips around her nipple, and she hummed approvingly.

The he bit down, hard. 

Venom instantly pulled him up by the throat, squeezing enough that Kaz’s eyes bulged. “Be _nice_ , Kaz.”

Quiet looked down at her nipple and the deep red teeth marks in it, and smiled. If he really thought that biting would be a dealbreaker, he had another thing coming. His weak crippled dog nibbles were nothing compared to Venom, who’d straight up bitten chunks off her more than once, on a particularly intense occasion she was still trying to replicate when he was _eating her out_. 

Besides, two could play this game. She leaned closer, tip of the tongue running around the shell of Kaz’s ear for a moment before she bit down, feeling the soft cartilage crunch under her teeth, the metallic tang of blood filling her mouth. 

Kaz wailed, or at least tried to, what with his airwaves still being mostly cut out by a bionic hand with a superhuman grip. 

“You kinda deserved that,” whispered Venom when Quiet drew back, leaning over to lick the droplets of blood blooming on his ear. 

“Snake...” he croaked. 

“You’re gonna behave now, aren’t you?”

Kaz didn’t answer, but his eyes slipped closed. 

“There’s a good boy,” he rumbled, and his fingers finally released his throat, dragging on his already bruising skin to hook into his collar and his tie, pulling it down. Quiet crawled behind him, pulling on his dumb coat. It got his arm forced behind him, but that was more of a feature than a fault. She ran her mouth over his neck and his shoulder as Venom slowly revealed them. Kaz tensed up like a bowstring when the jacket and shirt slipped past his shoulders, what little was left of his right arm slipping out of its armor. 

Quiet had never seen him with less than three layers, and she found her eyes drawn to the stump. It hadn’t been a graceful amputation, the scar tissue ragged and raised in valleys and crests, skin stretched too taut over several spots, discolored and translucent. They must have just chopped it off with a machete, probably long after gangrene had begun setting in, not giving a shit if he got dirty or infected again. No anaesthesia either - hell, they probably kept him awake during the whole process. 

Honestly, for as much as she wanted to punch him most of the time, she could understand he wouldn’t want somebody from the same organization that did _this_ to him around his base. 

Kaz whined deep in his throat when she ran her fingers around the rounded edge of the stump, his breath getting quicker. She squeezed lightly, humming in his ear, and Kaz’s breath hitched. She couldn’t tell if he liked this or not. He probably couldn’t, either.

He did, however, like his nipples getting played with. He finally stopped trying to struggle away from her touch when he started rolling them in her fingers. He made a cute little moan. 

All men had weaknesses. It was all a matter of finding them. 

Venom nodded, satisfied, and kneeled between Kaz’s legs, unzipping his uniform’s pants and slowly peeling them off his legs. Quiet had known he was missing part of his leg as well, the clanking sound he made when he walked was a pretty loud giveaway, but she’d never seen the ugly, primitive fake leg he’d been given. It was like a Victorian prosthesis compared to Venom’s delicate bionic hand. 

Knowing him, he’d specifically asked for something like that. Being dramatic was all he had left, after all.

Venom wrapped his flesh hand at the base of Kaz’s cock, hard and straining, and his gloved fingers dug into Venom’s hair. 

“Quiet,” purred Venom, slowly mouthing Kaz’s cock. “The third drawer.”

Quiet left Kaz to his ministrations for a few seconds to phase through the desk and retrieve whatever was in the drawer. She’d expected lube, or condoms, and while they were definitely in there, so was her harness and their strap on dildo. Man, they sure hadn’t used this in a while, hadn’t they? Not since figuring out that her parasites wouldn’t actually attack Venom’s fingers or dick if they found them inside her. It was kinda nostalgic, and cute that he’d kept it. 

She glanced at Venom, who had his mouth full of cock and looked absolutely delicious. He looked up at her through Kaz’s blonde pubes and nodded. 

She didn’t even bother to undress. She phased out of her clothes and straight into the harness, biting off the cap of the lube bottle. 

Kaz looked up from the admittedly gorgeous show happening on his dick, then down at the dildo, and his eyes went wide. 

“Wait, I....”

Venom made a wet slurping sound, pulling back until the head was resting on his full, glistening lips. “I’m sure you can take it,” he said slowly, mechanical hand a heavy warning on his hip, and Kaz moaned at the vibration. “Quiet’ll be gentle,” he looked up into her eyes, “right?”

“Hmm,” she agreed with a nod. 

To be honest she didn’t _want_ to be gentle - her instinct was to bend Kaz over the desk and fuck him until he cried. Partly to get back at him for all the abuse but mostly because guys like Kaz needed to be fucked until they cried, in her opinion. He probably loved that kinda shit. 

But Venom told her to be gentle, so gentle she was going to be. She hooked her hand under Kaz’s bad leg, tilting him to the side. He was not as heavy as Venom but not a light guy. Thankfully her strength was enhanced enough to slip comfortably behind and under him, slicked fingers already reaching for his ass. 

Nice butt, for a pencil pusher. She squeezed it as she fingered him, and delighted in the groan it dragged from Kaz. Good to see he was still nice and sensitive. A lot of guys with his kind of injuries had nerve problems and trouble even getting it up. She knew too many of those, in her old life. But no, Kaz was moaning and thrusting into Venom’s mouth and clamping down on her fingers like a starved man. 

He whimpered when she pushed into him, slowly, encountering only the most token of resistance. She thrust shallowly, stretching him and making him nice and wet, pushing him deeper into Venom’s mouth. 

If he wanted more, he had to beg for it. 

It didn’t take long before he broke down, his head rolling back and a low moan dripping from his slack mouth, sweat rolling down his scarred chest and soaking into Quiet’s hand still twisting his nipple. 

As soon as he pushed back onto her, trying to get more of the dildo in him, she thrust up, hard, burying herself to the hilt. Kaz made a strangled, choked sound, his cock pushed so deep into Venom’s mouth his nose was squashed into his stomach. 

She hummed into his ear, feeling him shiver against her. She wished she could speak, because there were so many filthy things he wanted to tell him, how cute he was writhing on her cock, how good his broken body felt to fuck. 

“Beautiful,” provided Venom for her, and she rubbed against the base of the dildo involuntarily. She felt she could come just with the sound of his voice, sometimes.

“You look so good, Kaz,” he purred, and licked a sloppy wet stripe up his leaking cock. 

Quiet caught his eye, and wriggled her eyebrows. 

Watching the idea slowly dawn on him was beautiful. She wished she could speak, sometimes, but she never _needed_ to. He always understood her. 

He rose back to his feet slowly, hands running up Kaz’s thighs as a devious smile pulled at his lips. “I wonder if you can take a little more?”

Kaz’s eyes snapped open, unfocused and confused. 

Venom’s flesh hand slid between Kaz’s legs, where Quiet was still slowly pumping into his ass. 

“S-Snake.....”

“It’ll be a bonding experience, for sure.”

Kaz swallowed. “Snake...I don’t think I...”

Venom leaned in and kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip. “I know you can take it,” he whispered into his mouth. Then he gripped him by the knees and pulled him flush to him, dragging Quiet along until she was sitting on the edge of the desk. 

“Wait....”

Venom’s fingers pushing in jostled the dildo against her mons, the edge digging into her clit enough to make her yelp. It was drowned by Kaz’s low groan, pain and need dripping from it in equal parts. 

“What do you think, Kaz?” muttered Venom, kissing his closed eyes tenderly. “Can you take us both?”

Kaz’s fingers tightened into Venom’s shoulder. He didn’t speak. Good enough. 

“Hold him still.”

Quiet did. Held his knees apart as Venom unzipped his fatigues. Kaz whimpered, struggling a little, tightening around the dildo as Venom pointed his cock at his already full ass. 

Venom was not a small man. Quiet knew how full he could make one feel. And the dildo was definitely on the girthy side, the kind of dildo fit to fuck a large man. 

Basically, Kaz’s cute little ass was about to be _destroyed_. 

She couldn’t wait, and by the little soft whimpers he was making in Venom’s neck, neither could he. 

Quiet wished the dildo was actually part of her, so she could actually feel the pressure of Venom’s dick slowly, painstakingly pushing along it, stretching Kaz beyond his limits, dragging against the slick silicone. Even if it was just a toy, the sensation was incredible, and her parasites were crackling with excitement, sizzling at Kaz’s sweat raining down on her, the suction pulling at the harness and making it rub between her labia. 

Kaz screamed. He screamed and writhed and groaned and cried and drooled, panting hard as his body somehow accepted them both inside, his fake leg banging loudly against the desk as he spasmed on their joined cocks. 

“Good,” said Venom softly, petting his hair as he sobbed, kissing his cheek and licking the tears from his eyes. “You’re so good, Kaz.”

Quiet kissed his spine, sweat sparkling black on her lips. 

“You feel so amazing.” He pushed in all the way, filling him beyond fullness. “I knew you could do it.”

“Snake,” moaned Kaz, limp between them as they slowly pumped inside of him, together at first, then alternating, deeper and faster. 

“You wanna come, Kaz?”

“P..please.....”

Venom reached for Quiet’s hand with his mechanical hand and guided it down to Kaz’s straining cock, closing it around it to stroke, hard and rough. 

Venom’s flesh hand went straight for her pussy with the same precision she hit a target from three hundred meters, two thick fingers shoved deep into her and calloused thumb stuck under the dildo and rubbing at her throbbing clit.

Kaz came with a howl, tensing so hard his leg slipped off his stump and clattered on the floor, squeezing them so hard Venom made that choked, surprised sound he made when he came too fast, shuddering against them. Quiet gave one last push against Venom’s hand, chasing her own orgasm, biting down on Kaz’s back to keep herself from swearing, the skin around her eyes pulsating and burning along with the spike of heat carving her through.

Kaz was entirely limp when they pulled out of him, a panting rag doll with come and lube dripping down his thighs. Venom carried him to the plush couch with no effort, kissed him over and over, whispering how good he’d been, how proud he was of him. Quiet slithered out of the harness to sit on the couch, resting Kaz’s sweaty head in her lap, kissing his fingers when he blindly reached to touch her face, the first genuine, gentle contact he’d ever had with her since she came onto Mother Base.

Venom leaned over to kiss her with Kaz’s fingers between them, a kiss that tasted of musk and sweat over the usual undertone of desert sand and wormwood. 

A bonding experience, indeed, she considered, running her fingers in Kaz’s hair as he slowly passed out from exertion on her lap. 

Who would have thought, sometimes a good hard dicking was all that it took to overlook each other’s differences.


End file.
